Night Owl
by Nerweniel
Summary: Minerva & Albus. About their past... and present... and also of Noctua, Night Owl. Who is Noctua? Read and find out! Please review
1. Breakfast

Minerva McGonagall received the letter on a sunny morning, end of August.   
  
She was just having breakfast at Hogwarts, at eight o'clock in the morning, as always. The whole staff was present already, of course, present for the beginning of another school year. It would be Minerva's fortiest, for she had began to teach at the noble age of twenty. Another year. Another lovely, nice year at the school she adored. Another year like all others- well… not exactly like all others… with Voldemort and stuff… but yet… did things ever change at Hogwarts?  
  
Yet, changes really were to come.   
  
The letter that would cause those changes was brought to her, by a very large, very dark brown owl, which had obviously been flying for quite a long time. But Minerva hardly noticed, and a bit absent-mindedly, she opened the yellowish envelope, drowsily reading the first words of the letter it contained.  
  
And then, her whole attitude changed. Suddenly, she let out a loud shriek, and the whole staff was looking at her, as she ran away from the breakfast table, clearly with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, everybody fell silent. What had happened? Had they just seen cool, calm, strict Professor McGonagall lose all- all her self control?  
  
The place remained silent with an almost shocked silence, until Headmaster Dumbledore suddenly coughed, and stood up.  
  
"I think- I am going after Minerva. She seems to be… a little upset."  
  
Understatement of the year? Probably.  
  
And he ran off. 


	2. Sadness

"Minerva!"  
  
She had just entered her rooms, and was now sitting in a chair, sobbing as if her hart had just been torn out.  
  
"Albus?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Yes… yes, do come in."  
  
With clear worry in his eyes, the Headmaster came into his wife's rooms, and he sat down next to her.  
  
"My dear Tabby, what is wrong? What's in that letter? Where did it come from… and…"  
  
But she interrupted him, with the tears still on her cheeks.  
  
"Albus…" she started slowly. "that letter comes from Scotland."  
  
Albus nodded. This was nothing unusual- after all, Scotland was Minerva's native country.  
  
"And…" he encouraged her.  
  
Suddenly, she looked right into his eyes, and he realized that it had to be really serious. The pain in her eyes was unmistakable. He pulled her a bit closer.  
  
"Minerva…" he then asked softly. "What has happened?"  
  
She bit her lips, tears on her cheeks.  
  
"It's my brother…, it's Alfred- and Katie, Albus. It's Alfred and Katie. They- they are dead, Albus."  
  
"Whát?"  
  
Minerva nodded vehemently.  
  
"Yes. You-" she sobbed softly. "You know they are- were- Aurors. A dangerous profession… and especially now- with Voldemort returning… They've been killed by- dead-eaters Albus."  
  
"Whát?"  
  
"Yes, Albus. Why… why…"  
  
Another fit of weeping came up, and Dumbledore silently embraced his wife.  
  
"Why them, Albus. Why always, always people I love. First my parents- so many years ago. Then all my beloved Gryffindors… James and Lily and Frank and Alice and Sirius, last year… And now my brother and my sister-in-law. God, I hate you-know-wh… I hate VOLDEMORT!"  
  
Despite his sadness- he'd always liked Alfred and his wife, Albus faintly smiled, though tears made his clear blue eyes look more than ever like lakes.  
  
"Finally. You are finally calling him by his real name. Voldemort."  
  
Minerva bowed her head and sobbed.  
  
"Yes. I don't fear him… not anymore. But I hate him… oh, how I hate him."   
  
Albus nodded seriously.  
  
"I know you do. You know I do… But, Minerva, now, with… with Alfred and Katie. What about…"  
  
And together, they continued  
  
"Noctua!" 


	3. Forever A Baby

Minerva hid her face in her hands.  
  
"Yes, Noctua… Oh, Albus, the child will be so lonely, there in Scotland… My god… Albus, we…"  
  
"Will of course take care of her." continued Albus dryly. "Will make sure she's never lonely again."  
  
Minerva stared at him with surprise.  
  
"Will we, Albus?" She smiled through her tears.  
  
"Oh, yes, we will, of course we will. We're the only… the only family she has left now… Poor- poor child…"  
  
She sobbed softly, and Albus softly rubbed her back.  
  
"But, Albus, will she… she'll have to leave Scotland, of course. I mean- we… I cannot return to Scotland…"  
  
Dumbledore slowly shook his head.  
  
"No, Minerva, you certainly can't. Everybody- and I- needs you. But Noctua isn't a real child anymore, dear, she is sixteen and she is very mature. You remember her last time we visited her? A real little grown-up- not to mention the way she resembles you… It will be wonderful to have her here, Minerva."  
  
Minerva nodded vehemently.  
  
"Oh yes, I know. But to ask the child to leave her home country- her school and friends and all."  
  
"Minerva, she isn't a baby anymore…"  
  
Minerva nodded again.  
  
"Yes. But to me, she'll always remain that little, cute baby. Guess that are my maternal instincts… But Albus, you are right, I will be wonderful to have her around- but also so difficult. Noctua- here… And will we…"  
  
But Dumbledore interrupted her with a kiss.  
  
"We'll see, my wife, we'll see. Just send her a letter, Minerva, send her a letter and ask her..."  
  
"Okay." 


	4. To Noctua

So. A letter. Minerva sighed. Albus did not know how difficult this was to her. She knew how she felt, but how would Noctua react? The girl had just lost her- well… her parents…  
  
"My dear Noctua,"  
  
She bit her lips. If her students could see her now. That strict Professor McGonagall, who always knew what to say and always had an answer for every question… But she didn't have a clue of what to say- or better, write, to that girl whom was so dear to her and whom had just lost… She sighed again and tried to formulate another sentence.  
  
"I am really, really sorry about the death of Alfred and Katie. You know I have always just adored them, and they…"  
  
No. Not good. This girl did not want anymore talk about her parents. At least- that was how she had felt when she had lost her parents, though she, of course, had been almost thirty by then. Yet, she knew Noctua did resemble her, and she thought she could quite perceive how the girl felt. Scratch the last sentence.  
  
"They've always been very, very dear to me, Noctua, and you know it."  
  
This was better. She didn't know exactly why, but it was better… She had, being a teacher for so many years, achieved a very strong feeling of the fine nuances of certain words. This was certainly better. No need to hurt the girl even more than she was hurt already.  
  
"I know it's not easy for you, but I have to ask you a question. I would suggest you to- would you mind coming to… to Hogwarts? In that way, I and Albus can take care of you… I am very sorry to ask you this, dear, but I cannot return to Scotland, and Hogwarts is really a nice place to live. It may be hard to believe for you right now, but you'll see, it really is.   
  
Please sent a letter back as soon as possible. I am sorry, but it is really important. W  
  
With lots of love and support, and also a hug from your aunt,  
  
Minerva"  
  
Minerva smiled. Suddenly, the sentences had flown out of her quill- as if it were magic. Well, maybe it even was magic- she was a witch after all.  
  
With a soft sigh, she bound the letter to the left leg of her beautiful, grey owl.  
  
"Bring this to Noctua, my dear Morag, bring this to Scotland, to Noctua…"  
  
And with a strange voice, she continued, as she saw the dark figure of her owl across the sunny sky "To Noctua- McGonagall." 


	5. Alea Iacta Est

"So, have you sent the letter?"  
  
It was evening now, and Minerva and Albus were sitting on the sofa in Albus's room. Minerva rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes I have, Albus, why shouldn't I?" she snapped, then sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"I am sorry, Albus, it's just that I am so completely exhausted. I don't know why, though."  
  
Albus laid his arm around her, as she leant her head on his shoulder, staring in the distance.  
  
"It's been a very confusing day, Minerva, of course you're exhausted. You, my dear, just need to drink a nice cup of hot cocoa and then go to bed. You have to…"  
  
But Minerva never knew what she had to do more, for suddenly, a large, dark-grey owl pecked hardly on the glass of the window.   
  
"Morag!"  
  
Minerva quickly opened the window, allowing the owl to come in. A large piece of yellowish parchment was bound to the owl's leg. Minerva's hands shook as she slowly unfastened the letter. She then sat down again, looking at Albus.  
  
"It's from Noctua, Albus, it has to be…"  
  
"Open it, then!"  
  
The tension was visible in his clear, blue eyes.  
  
"Open it, Minerva…"  
  
She nodded quickly and did what he'd asked. It was from Noctua. Minerva would recognize that neat, yet curly handwriting everywhere.  
  
"And…"  
  
"Yes." said Minerva softly. "It's from her."  
  
And in her deep, musical voice, she began to read it out loud.  
  
"Dearest Aunt Minerva,  
  
I have received your letter at noon, and will sent this answer back as soon as possible, so that, perhaps, you get it this evening.   
  
My dear Auntie, I know how much you have always adored my parents- they always adored you either, as do I. But my parents are dead now- gone forever- and though I feel sadder than I have ever felt, life must go on. Maybe you think I am cruel… but that is not true, I loved Mum and Dad, I still do, I would give anything in this world to get them back. But I know I can never get them back, whatever I do, so I have- well, I try to accept this."  
  
Minerva hesitated and sobbed softly.  
  
"That is not cruelty, darling. That is bravery."  
  
Yet, she continued  
  
"And yes, dear Aunt Minerva, I do want to come to Hogwarts. You know, I am at this moment staying at Kirsty's- you know her, don't you, my dear old neighbor, Kirsty Trefusis. She has asked me if I would to stay and live with her, but I'd rather come to you, Auntie. She's a lovely woman and always been kind of a grandmother to me, but I have always adored you, and I do want to come to England. Maybe it would be best for me to start again in a totally different place.  
  
With much love and- well, you can come and pick me up in a day or two, I think.  
  
Your loving niece,  
  
Noctua"  
  
Minerva smiled silently and laid the letter on the table. She then sighed and in a somewhat cat-like way curled up in the sofa- her Animagus form was never far away.  
  
Albus laid his arm around his wife and nodded.  
  
"Yes. Minerva, yes…" he spoke thoughtfully. "Alea iacta est."  
  
Minerva smiled.  
  
"Oh Albus, you know I hate it when you show off that you can speak Latin… well… a tiny bit of Latin."  
  
Albus smiled as well and kissed her.  
  
"I am sorry, Tabby. But it is true. Alea iacta est…"  
  
Minerva sighed.  
  
"Yes, alea iacta est indeed, my dear. Alea- iacta est."  
  
Make my day and please review!  
  
alea iacta est: the dice is cast 


	6. Scotland's Girls

"Aunt Minerva!"  
  
Minerva opened her arms, catching the child- no, the young woman- that so much did resemble her. Those long, ebony-colored, wavy hairs, those clear, grey-blue eyes, that tall, yet slender figure…  
  
"Noctua!"  
  
They held each other for quite a long time, and as they broke off the embrace, both of them were crying. Minerva grabbed one of her well-known, large, tartan handkerchiefs.  
  
"I am sorry, dear. I don't want to make things more difficult for you…"  
  
"Oh you aren't, Auntie, no, you certainly aren't!" the girl assured her aunt. But as she stared at the beautiful green landscape in which she'd grown up, she sighed.  
  
"It is just… I feel like… I love Scotland. I loved my parents. I had to leave them. Now I am leaving Scotland as well…"  
  
Minerva smiled at her niece.  
  
"I felt the same way when I left this place, Noctua. But now I know better. We'll always remain Scotland's girls, dear. Always. Here."  
  
She laid her hand on her heart.  
  
"Here, dear. And there, you'll never leave your mom and dad. We'll always remain Scotland's girls. McGonagall girls."  
  
Noctua chuckled and nodded.  
  
"I know, Auntie. Now- let us go. Let it be over as quick as possible."  
  
And with those words, the girl turned around, looking at the woman who stood behind them. It was an old woman- but Minerva did recognize her- her curly, still slightly reddish hairs and those always-laughing, brown eyes.   
  
"Kirsty! I'll never forget what you've done for me. Thanks."  
  
The girl embraced her, and the older woman raised her hands.  
  
"No needs to thank me, dear. I love you, be happy in England! And write me, from time to time."  
  
"I will…"  
  
Minerva faintly smiled.  
  
"I too have to thank you, Kirsty."  
  
"No needs, Minerva, no needs."  
  
Minerva laughed.  
  
"Well, we'll be off then. So, Noctua, have you packed already?"  
  
The girl nodded and Kirsty smiled.  
  
"Everything ready, bound to her broomstick and all. Accio Noctua's broomstick!"  
  
The broomstick landed next to Noctua.  
  
"Okay. Let's go." 


	7. Lemon Drop

As Noctua and Minerva landed before the castle, Minerva smiled. The look in Noctua's eyes was priceless. Yet, she knew that so many years earlier another ebony-haired Scottish girl had stared at the place in exactly the same way.  
  
"Yes, it is beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"It is amazing," Noctua stammered. "It is so- large!"  
  
Suddenly, she sobbed softly. As she wiped her tears away, she muttered  
  
"I am sorry. Beautiful things tend to make me cry now. I hate it- I always thought crying was childish and-"  
  
Minerva laid an arm around her niece's shoulders.  
  
"It isn't, dear. It's perfectly normal to cry after you've lost your, your…"  
  
"My parents." Noctua completed flatly.  
  
"Yes," Minerva muttered silently. "your parents."  
  
"Noctua, dear!" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Uncle Albus! How are you?"  
  
Albus embraced the girl and smiled.  
  
"I am fine, dear. I'd only wish I could say that about you…" he added, as he saw the paleness of her face.   
  
"You look very white, Noctua, and you- well, I'd say I'd show you your rooms immediately- so you could get some sleep- but we, I and Aunt Minerva, have to tell you something."   
  
Noctua frowned.  
  
"I hope it is not too serious, Uncle- I have really had my lot of serious things those- last three days…"  
  
Albus took his nieces arm and the three of them went to his office.  
  
"It is not too serious- well, it is, but it isn't anything terrible, dear. By the way, would you like a lemon drop?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
Behind her husband's back, Minerva articulated soundlessly  
  
"Muggle sweet."  
  
"It's a muggle sweet, dear, and you should really try one."  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes.  
  
"Albus, I have told you a thousand times- there is a time for lemon drops, and now is not it!'  
  
With a last stern look at her spouse, she turned to Noctua.  
  
"You see, Noctua, it is a secret." 


	8. Heritage

THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS, peeps, I really appreciate every single one! Oh, and LinZE, you are right- there is indeed ALWAYS time for lemon drops! So… I am afraid Minerva has had to surrender… Noctua seems to LIKE lemon drops!  
  
* * *  
  
Noctua frowned- somehow looking more than ever like her aunt- well more than ever like her aunt teaching Transfigurations  
  
"What is a secret?"  
  
Minerva looked at her husband.  
  
"Will you say it or will I?"  
  
Albus looked sheepishly back at his wife.  
  
"You are better at these things than I, dear."  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes once more.  
  
"No, I am not." she then snapped. "You are just more the Lemon-Drop type, I am afraid."  
  
Albus smiled lovingly at her.   
  
"Again your well-known razor sharp sarcasm, my dear…Immortal, isn't it?"  
  
"My god…"  
  
Noctua softly cleared her throat.  
  
"Er… I am sorry… but is it "THE" secret that uncle Albus is the Lemon-Drop type?"  
  
Albus laughed.   
  
"Well, Minerva, she has certainly inherited that sarcasm of yours. But, no, Noctua," he added, suddenly serious, "that is not "THE" secret."  
  
He looked at Minerva, who sighed, but as she began to speak, he interrupted her.  
  
"But do take a lemon drop first."  
  
Noctua laughed and obeyed, putting the little, yellow candy into her mouth.  
  
"And?"  
  
Noctua smiled, feeling the sweet candy almost melt on her tongue.   
  
"Well, actually… it's quite good, actually. Well, I kind of- like it. Can I have another one?"  
  
Albus grinned.  
  
"Sure, my dear."  
  
Minerva frowned.   
  
"Oh no, Albus, I am afraid she has inherited my "razor sharp sarcasm" AND your sweet tooth… oh no…"  
  
"And that-"  
  
Noctua cleared her throat again, a bit louder than before.  
  
"Do you ever stop quarrelling, both of you?"  
  
Minerva sighed.   
  
"No, we don't, dear, but you are right. It's really time to tell you now what the secret is."  
  
Please Keep On Reviewing… Make My Day ?! 


	9. Secret

EXTRA LONG CHAPPIE...   
  
***  
  
"See," Minerva said, leaning heavily on her husband's desk.   
  
"Noctua, it is a secret that… that we are married."  
  
"What?"  
  
Noctua's jaw dropped, and she frowned.  
  
"I am sorry, Auntie- maybe I shouldn't be shocked, but I am. I mean- why?"  
  
Minerva sighed.  
  
"Why… yes, I see. See, Noctua, that is a long, long story…"  
  
Albus Dumbledore interrupted her dryly.  
  
"No, Tabby my dear, it isn't. Just one word says it all. Voldemort."  
  
Noctua swallowed and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I see."  
  
But Minerva shook her head slowly.  
  
"It wasn't You-Know-Who, Albus. At least- not in the very beginning."  
  
She sighed and sat down next to her husband and looked up at her niece.  
  
"In the beginning," she spoke flatly. "It was about the ministry of magic and well- the Governors. Would they accept a relationship between a Headmaster and his Deputy? Would they accept a relationship between these two persons, especially when they had already once almost caused a serious scandal?"  
  
Noctua frowned and looked at her Uncle and Aunt.  
  
"A scandal? What scandal?"  
  
Minerva blushed slightly.  
  
"Well- in my seventh year- the Yule Ball- a mistletoe… We were then- well, already amorously involved, and since Albus had been my teacher…"  
  
Noctua laughed.  
  
"Auntie, and I- and I who thought that I knew you. A scandal! My god, it's really- kind of amazing…"  
  
Albus smiled lovingly.  
  
"Yes," he then said. "Minerva is indeed a very amazing woman."   
  
"Oh Albus, stop it." snapped Minerva angrily, her cheeks now a strange sort of bright red.  
  
Albus smiled and laid an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Okay dear, your evil husband will shut up. Shall we then continue telling Noctua why our marriage had to be kept secret?"  
  
Minerva nodded practically.  
  
"Yes. You see, Noctua, we were married very early- well, in my first year of teaching at Hogwarts. Only a few friends and close relatives knew it. We could not reveal it… We simply couldn't. The rumors- and a very conservative Minister of Magic.... Yet, when Fudge came, we thought…"  
  
"And, then- Voldemort…" Albus completed sadly. Minerva nodded.  
  
"You-Know-Who came, and we knew it was over. We were both very active in the battle against him- he was frightened of Albus, and-"  
  
"But I still think that he was frightened of you as well."  
  
Minerva snorted.  
  
"Albus, he was not frightened of me. I am-"  
  
"The most powerful witch of your time, my dear. And you even frighten me sometimes."  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes, but Albus looked at Noctua, still very serious.  
  
"You see, Noctua, we could not marry. We couldn't not take the risk that he would try to hurt the one just to hurt the other as well. We were stronger on our own. So we kept it a secret…"  
  
"It was hard, you know," Minerva muttered.  
  
Albus smiled and kissed her softly on her cheek.  
  
"Dear," he then said. "my dear, beloved Tabby, I couldn't, couldn't, couldn't take the risk. We couldn't take the risk. I would never have forgiven myself if he had done something to you…"  
  
Minerva raised one eyebrow, in that very typical way of hers.  
  
"Albus, I have known Tom Riddle and I know that I could perfectly take care of-"  
  
But the Headmaster raised his hand.  
  
"Dear, you know it is nonsense you're saying. We've had this discussion so many times. You have known Tom Riddle, but you have not known Voldemort. Our decision was the hardest thing I have ever done, but it was right. You are brave, Minerva, you are a real successor of Godric Gryffindor himself, but-"  
  
"I know our decision was right, Albus. I know I have not known You-Know-Who. I know we were right. Yet, I would- I have dreamt for so long…"  
  
She remained silent, and Albus grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly.  
  
"I know, Minerva. I love you."  
  
She smiled bravely.  
  
"I know. I love you as well."   
  
She blushed then, and looked at her niece, again.  
  
"You see, my dear Noctua, that is why we did not reveal our marriage. in fact," she added bitterly. "we destroyed all evidence of it. It felt terrible, but it was- was our sacrifice for the battle against Voldermort."  
  
But there was a twinkle in Albus' eyes.  
  
"Not all evidence, my dear. I have- I have kept one paper, a copy of the official…"  
  
Minerva glanced at him quickly.   
  
"Have you?"  
  
"I have."  
  
"I don't know why, but it makes me feel better somehow. We are married. There is still evidence that… but I think you, young lady, need to sleep." she added, as Noctua oppressed a yawn.  
  
Albus stood up and smiled.  
  
"I will show you where you can sleep, my dear, until next week, you will be sorted and you can sleep with the other sixth-year girls. Follow me."  
  
And she followed.  
  
Review, Please ??? 


	10. Thank God

When Albus had made sure that Noctua was alright in her chamber, he returned to his rooms. He did not know what he'd expected to see there, but it was certainly not what he saw. He saw his wife, the strict, in-control Minerva McGonagall.   
  
Her head rested on her arms, her whole body shaking as she softly sobbed. She had obviously not heard him enter again, and he was grateful for that, even though he hated seeing her like this. She was a master in hiding her feelings, he knew, and though he was well-trained to know how she felt just from the expression in her eyes…  
  
"Minerva…" he spoke softly, laying his hand on her shoulder.  
  
She didn't even react- and he realized that this was really serious. So he sat down- knowing that she did not want to be comforted, oh, he knew her very well- and laid his arm around her heavily shaking shoulders.   
  
"I cannot take it anymore."  
  
She had said it calmly, controlled, as a fact, not as a feeling. She had said it in her own very typical way. But that was the person he loved. Her very own typical… she.   
  
She was almost hysterical, he saw, and yet, she had not lost her well-known, strong self-control. Not all of it, at least.  
  
"Minerva, I know. But we have to…"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I know Albus, we have to. I know."   
  
She sat up, still tears streaming from her face, but she laid her pale hand on his cheek.  
  
"I am not blaming you, Albus. I would never do such a thing. You know."  
  
He nodded and smiled tenderly.  
  
"I know, my dear. I know it. I do."  
  
"But I have always had to be strong. I still have to. When I teach- for I always have to stay strict McGonagall, and also when I fight. When I live. It is too much."   
  
He nodded, and she suddenly changed subject.  
  
"We have to tell- Albus, we have to tell…"  
  
But he stroked her hair and kissed her.  
  
"We have to, dear. But not now."  
  
He stood up and took Minerva's hand.  
  
"You are now going to bed, Minerva. You are going to bed and you are going to sleep. With a cup of hot cocoa. School starts in a week and we simply cannot have a Transfigurations teacher like this."  
  
Minerva managed a smile.  
  
"Okay, darling."  
  
But in her bed, before she felt asleep, she folded her hands and thanked God.  
  
"If I cannot… Thank God I still have Albus."  
  
Review Please… :)! 


	11. Sorting

"McGonagall, Noctua"  
  
As Minerva read the name of her niece out loud, many heads turned. It was quite obvious that the tall, dark-haired, spectacled girl wasn't a first year. It was also obvious that she was related to Professor McGonagall- she was, not exaggerated, a younger, but exact copy of the so well-known Transfigurations teacher.   
  
At the Gryffindor table, Ron Weasley nudged his best friend, Harry Potter. They were both staring at the new girl in a… well… quite remarkable way that made Hermione Granger snort softly and roll her eyes.  
  
"Harry…" Ron said. "who is that?"  
  
"I don't know." answered Harry, not taking his eyes of the tall girl. "But she certainly isn't a first year."  
  
"Yeah," Ron smiled. "she is quite… hot, isn't she?"  
  
As Harry nodded, Hermione couldn't take it any longer.  
  
Roughly nudging her two friends, she hissed  
  
"Could you two please stop staring at that poor girl? I mean- you are almost… well… drooling."  
  
"We aren't drooling." said the boys in unison, but their eyes were still focused on Noctua, who now had the Sorting hat on her head.  
  
"Well, almost!" answered an irritated Hermione.   
  
"Though…" she added, as she too looked at the girl. "I must admit it's quite remarkable. Yes, it is…"  
  
The strange undercurrent in her voice made the boys for the first time rip their eyes away from Noctua, and they stared at their friend.  
  
"What is remarkable?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes again.  
  
"The resemblance of course!"  
  
"What resemblance?" asked Ron unknowingly.  
  
Hermione snorted.   
  
"My god, are you really telling me that you have not noticed that… Have you not noticed that that girl…" she pointed at the far spot were Noctua sat.  
  
"is an almost exact copy of Professor McGonagall?"  
  
Suddenly, she had the full attention of the boys. They stared at her in disgust.  
  
"Of… no, she doesn't look at all…" muttered Ron.  
  
"I mean, her hair and her eyes and her face…" added Harry.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You boys are really incredible. And in a non-positive way… Her hairs are exactly the same as Professor McGonagall's. The same color and- if I am not mistaken, the same length as well."  
  
Ron laughed.  
  
"My god, Hermione, McGonagall's hairs…"  
  
"… are tied up in a bun, that's why you haven't noticed it!" Hermioen snapped. "Not that you would ever notice it. I mean- her face…"  
  
"But her face is beautiful!" said Harry almost desperately.  
  
"Her face," Hermione added. "is the same as Professor McGonagall's. Of course, the Professor isn't very young anymore but she still is a very attractive woman. I hope I age as well as she has!"  
  
Ron looked as if he'd just seen a ghost- well, he in fact had, for Nearly Headless Nick was floating right next to him.   
  
Harry looked again at the young woman, who had still not been sorted.   
  
"But her eyes… her eyes are different, aren't they?"  
  
Hermione stared at Noctua and then nodded.  
  
"Yes, she has- Professor McGonagall has emerald green eyes, and this girl has big, light blue eyes. Yet, she just has to be a- niece, perhaps, of hers."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hermione snorted again, louder than ever.  
  
"Ron, are you really this stupid or are you… I mean, maybe because they have the same surname?"  
  
Ron- and Harry- grinned sheepishly, as Hermione added.  
  
"But wait- I think the Sorting Hat is going to say something…"  
  
***  
  
Minerva stood behind her niece, who had the Sorting Head on her head. She bit her lips. Was the damn thing going to say anything? Two minutes… five minutes… ten minutes…   
  
Yet, she knew that she had to be patient. Noctua clearly was a difficult matter… In her heart, Minerva knew that she wanted the girl in Gryffindor- she believed that Noctua really was a Gryffindor, but… One could never know, and…  
  
The Sorting Hat clearly took his time.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Noctua had sat there for a full quarter, not moving, hat on her head, when she suddenly heard a voice- the voice of the Sorting Hat, probably, inside her head.  
  
"So… a little McGonagall, aren't you?"  
  
She nodded softly.  
  
"Yes I am…" she whispered.  
  
"And what… well… you are a difficult matter, really. You have Hufflepuff qualities- endurance- and Ravenclaw ones- intelligence and also a bit of Slytherin. And Gryffindor, of course! Maybe that'll be… what do you think of Gryffindor."  
  
"All right with me…" Noctua muttered. Gryffindor? Wasn't that aunt Minerva's…  
  
"Yes, Gryffindor seems a wise choice to me." the Hat added. "I remember your mother, so many years ago. Yes, I remember little Katherine… a pure Gryffindor she was, one of the purest Gryffindor's I've ever… But alright. So I sort you into…"  
  
Noctua held her breath.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" 


	12. New Friends

As Noctua gave back the Sorting Hat to her aunt and slowly walked to the loudly cheering Gryffindor table, Minerva could hardly oppress a happy smile. Noctua was a Gryffindor! Her beloved Noctua was to be part of her beloved Gryffindor!  
  
Yet, she did oppress her wide grin and placed the old hat on the head of a clearly very nervous little redhead, "Monsoon, Freya", whom was immediately sorted into "Hufflepuff".  
  
But as she took the Hat off Miss Monsoon's head again, she realized that the strange feeling of warmth under her skin was pure happiness. And she realized that he past month had been one of the saddest as well as the happiest time of her life. Alfred and Katie were dead, of course, and she would never forget those two, those two people whom she'd adored so much. But their death- and she felt slightly guilty for that thought- had also made it possible for her to have Noctua near her, Noctua, whom she not only adored, but whom she loved with all her heart.   
  
Noctua, who now was a Gryffindor.  
  
***  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione cheered louder than anyone else at the Gryffindor Table when the Sorting Hat had sorted the new, "interesting", girl into Gryffindor.  
  
As she was looking for a place to sit down, Hermione beckoned her and pointed at the empty spot next to her.  
  
"You can sit here, if you want to."  
  
With a friendly smile, the tall girl gratefully accepted the offer and sat down.  
  
"Hello," she said, as she saw the curious looks of both Hermione and the boys. "I am Noctua. Noctua McGonagall."  
  
"Hello," answered Hermione with a smile. "I am Hermione Granger, and they are…"  
  
"Ron Weasley…" interrupted Ron, cheeks fiery red.  
  
"And Harry Potter." added Harry.   
  
Now it was Noctua's turn to look at the boys curiously. At Harry in particular. At Harry's scar in particular.  
  
"The Harry Potter?"   
  
Harry nodded slowly... but secretly he cursed his scar, again.  
  
"Oh." Noctua muttered, feeling slightly uncomfortable about her impulsive question.   
  
She turned to Hermione again. "Well, what year are you in?"  
  
"Sixth." Hermione explained. "And you? I- well, I think you aren't a first year, are you?"  
  
Noctua laughed. "Oh no… I am in sixth as well."  
  
"Are you related to McGonagall?" Ron suddenly asked boldly. His cheeks turned into an even deeper red as Hermione rolled her eyes and sent him a disapproving look.   
  
"Ron… you are the most…"  
  
But Noctua interrupted her new friend.  
  
"It doesn't matter… Hermione. It isn't a secret. Yes, Professor McGonagall is my aunt."  
  
"And why haven't you come to Hogwarts in first year?"  
  
Hermione glanced at Harry furiously.   
  
"My god, have you boys appointed this day as the Official Day Of Rude Questions, or…"  
  
But again, Noctua smiled, but it was not a happy smile.  
  
"Another thing that isn't a secret. I am at Hogwarts now, because Auntie Minerva is my last living relative. My parents- mom and dad have been killed by Death Eaters a month ago… I- well, that is why…"  
  
Noctua felt slightly ashamed as she felt a tear on her cheek.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry for you." Hermione spoke quickly and sincerely. And with another angry look at the boys, she hissed under her breath  
  
"See what you accomplish with your nice questions?"  
  
But Noctua smiled again and stroked her tear away.  
  
"It is okay. I am alright."  
  
But she wasn't. There was one thing the Sorting Hat had said…   
  
She had to speak to Aunt Minerva.  
  
Review Please! 


	13. Decision

A soft knock on the door made Minerva look up from the book she was reading. A good muggle novel- Agatha Christie, she had always loved those nice detective stories. She'd read them all about a hundred times- she still loved them. With a small smile on her face, she carefully closed the book and laid it aside.  
  
"Come in!" she then spoke in her usual, "professional" voice. Her face softened somewhat as her Noctua came in.   
  
"Noctua, hello! How are you?"  
  
But as she saw the paleness of the girl's face- the tiredness that was so easily readable from her eyes, she continued, with a bit of worry in her voice, as she pointed at one of her large chairs  
  
"Do sit down! You look…"  
  
With a faint smile, Noctua sat down.  
  
"No need to be worried, Auntie. I am just tired. Today was such a busy day."  
  
Minerva smiled.  
  
"Yes, it was. But I am very proud of you, Noctua. A Gryffindor! By the way, have you already met your fellow students...?"  
  
Noctua grinned. "Yes. In fact, they kind of attacked me with the question whether I was or not related to you. I seem to quite resemble you."  
  
Minerva smiled and softly stroked the long, ebony tresses of the girl.  
  
"You do." she then muttered silently. "You do."  
  
The girl nodded. "I know, Auntie. I really was proud of it when Hermione, Harry and Ron told me…"   
  
With this, her aunt interrupted her quickly.  
  
"Oh!" Minerva shrieked laughingly. "You've met the famous Gryffindor Trio! Three notorious troublemakers, my dear, but… well, utterly kind-hearted…   
  
She chuckled softly.  
  
"So maybe we'll get a Gryffindor Quartet this year… But, dear, I am truly glad you like them. Actually, I just am extremely glad you're in Gryffindor. The Sorting hat quite took its time."  
  
Noctua smiled faintly and nodded.  
  
"Yes, it did. I was quite… but in fact, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
The look on her face was serious now, and Minerva raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"Yes? Do ask."  
  
"Has my mother ever attended Hogwarts? She always told me she didn't. But the Hat said so."  
  
She stared at Minerva with her large, light blue eyes. Asking. Pleading.  
  
Minerva couldn't ignore it. Yet, she was frozen.  
  
The Sorting Hat had recognized… it had recognized Noctua as being her mother's daughter. Of course it had… And probably as her father's daughter as well. Minerva hadn't thought of that… What did she… What could she do? Tell the girl everything and…  
  
She couldn't. How could she ever do such a thing, a thing that would break the girl's heart…  
  
But Noctua was pleading. Her eyes were asking desperately...   
  
The nervous biting of her lips. The slight tremble of her dark eyelashes.  
  
Every slight movement she made asked that one question.  
  
And as Noctua grabbed her Aunt's hand- did she understand how difficult this was for her, perhaps?- Minerva took her decision. She had to tell the truth.  
  
"Yes," she nodded softly, hardly daring to look into the girl's eyes. "yes, your mother has attended Hogwarts." 


	14. Riddles

"Why had no-one ever told me this?"   
  
"Because your parents didn't want you to know." Minerva muttered flatly.  
  
Noctua arched her eyebrows in a very McGonagall-ish way.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"That, I really can't tell you…" Minerva muttered, staring at her hands in very out-of-character way. The slight redness of her cheeks made Noctua frown.  
  
"Auntie, what is wrong here? If there is something- some… secret… about my parents, then I have the right to know. I am their daughter."  
  
Minerva nodded. Noctua was certainly her parents' daughter. That was quite clear- in every gesture she made, in every breath she took, in every word she spoke…   
  
"And even if it is something…" The girl shivered despite herself.   
  
"Even if it is something- horrible… I want to know what it is, Auntie. My parents are death, Aunt Minerva, gone forever, and…"   
  
"No!" Minerva interrupted her niece, and as the girl's gave her aunt a questioning look, she added  
  
"No… no I cannot tell you. I cannot, here, now, just tell you… And this- this is not only my choice to make…"  
  
"But then whose is it? My mom and dad are death. You are my last relative- well, except Uncle Albus, but strictly spoken, he isn't even related to me."  
  
"Don't say that… I really cannot tell you, Noctua…" Minerva spoke flatly  
  
Noctua was now staring at her really very strangely behaving aunt. Was this ever-controlled, cool, fearless, practical Auntie Minerva? This was a desperate woman speaking- her aunt spoke as if she really had no choice. As if she really couldn't… But wasn't this the woman who had learned Noctua everything about the power of your mind, the Auntie who had once said to her twelve-year old niece "you can do anything if you want to". And who had meant it?  
  
Yet, Noctua felt pity for the older woman. Minerva couldn't tell her. She wanted to, but she couldn't. And Noctua could read in her eyes how difficult Minerva found it to admit that the "power of the mind" wasn't everything…  
  
"Then… then…" The girl was desperately seeking a solution. She didn't want to torture her Aaunt with her questions, but she had the right to know…  
  
"Then tell me… in a riddle!"  
  
And suddenly, the old Minerva returned. She raised her eyebrows and sent her niece a piercing glare.  
  
"Noctua," she then said curtly. "this is everything except a game. The secret- oh, it is not horrible… no, certainly not. But it is so long ago. The choice has been made years ago. Don't bring everything back. I can assure you that it was all very difficult for your mother and father…"  
  
"I realize that, Auntie." Noctua's eyes were pleading.  
  
"But if you cannot tell me… maybe a riddle can be a way for me to find it out for myself."  
  
As Minerva saw the look in those light blue eyes of the girl, she sighed and took a piece of parchment.  
  
"I will do it, Noctua. Only because I love you more than I love myself. But I do not know whether I am doing you a favor of not. Let me think…"  
  
And she thought. But after about half an hour, she gave her niece the riddle she'd invented.  
  
"This is it." she then sighed, suddenly looking way older than she was.  
  
"Don't ask a thing. Please. Go to bed, now… And sleep well… please?"  
  
And with a nod and a hug, Noctua left her aunt, reading eagerly the neatly written words on the parchment.  
  
"Your first name tells it all,  
  
your parents always bond,  
  
in animal and symbol  
  
The first is the second."  
  
But she frowned.  
  
What was this supposed to mean?  
  
(Author Note: Yes, what does it mean? It all does make sense in a way, my dearly beloved readers! Try to find out yourselves before I solve it myself in one of my next chapters… yeah, a little mystery won't kill you ^-^!)  
  
~*~  
  
With a sigh and a hardly disguised sob, Minerva fell down again on her chair again. Hiding her face in her hands, she muttered  
  
"Why have I done this? Why have I…"  
  
"Why have you what, my dear?"  
  
Minerva startled and looked up- right into the eyes of her husband. Albus smiled as he sat down next to her. Confusedly, Minerva frowned.  
  
"How did you get here… Oh…" she added as she saw the open window. "I get it. Right."  
  
"Yes." Albus grinned. "But," he then spoke seriously, laying an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"What is wrong now, my dear."  
  
With a heavy sigh, Minerva grabbed another piece of parchment and wrote down her riddle again.  
  
As Albus read it, his eyes grew bigger and bigger, and as he looked up again, he spoke flatly  
  
"Noctua?"  
  
"Who else? She wanted to know." Minerva muttered.  
  
"Oh." Albus responded flatly. "Right…" 


	15. First Name

"Noctua?"   
  
As the girl quickly looked up, she found herself staring into the worried-looking brown eyes of Hermione Granger.   
  
With a faint smile Noctua greeted her new friend.  
  
"Hi, Hermione!"  
  
The other girl smiled as well, carefully dropping the many books which were- as usual- in her arms on the table before Noctua. She then sat down.  
  
"So. What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Noctua answered swiftly- hearing herself how incredibly incredible that sounded.  
  
Hermione heard it as well and raised one eyebrow… so much resembling Noctua's Auntie that the girl blushed.  
  
"You are lying." Hermione commented dryly. "I know I've only known you for three days, but I think I already know you well enough to see that you are definitely lying. Aren't you?"  
  
"Yes…" the other girl muttered.  
  
"So what is wrong?"  
  
Noctua sighed. Perhaps Hermione, whom was so smart- oh, that she'd already noticed!- could help her with this. Hermione Granger, star pupil of her year, had a really incredible knowledge. She did perhaps not know everything, but she knew something about everything…  
  
"I have a problem."  
  
Hermione giggled, but her eyes were still serious.  
  
"That I'd noticed already. Now tell me."  
  
And Noctua explained the whole thing, and in the end handed the piece of parchment to Hermione, who examined it with a frown on her face.  
  
"Oh- yes, I see. And you don't have other… clues?"  
  
Noctua sighed and shrugged her shoulders- yet there was something like… hope in her eyes. Hermione was so smart. She just had to know something more!  
  
"No. Not really- I just know it is something about my parents. And it seems to be very serious- that's what bothers me."  
  
"Yes…" The other girl nodded.  
  
"It has to be very serious- it is not at all like Professor McGonagall to act like this. And we have to find out what this is about. It is important."  
  
Noctua smiled relieved. Hermione understood. It was important.  
  
"Yes. Yes, that's exactly how I feel…"  
  
Hermione nodded practically.  
  
"Okay. So, if it doesn't hurt you too much… I mean… could you tell me some things about your parents?"  
  
Noctua nodded as well, yet she swallowed softly as she felt a tear in her eye… Her mom and dad…  
  
"Yes. My feelings aren't important here, now… no… We have to find this out. So, let's see…. err… my mother's name was Katie- Katherine- Elaine Smith. She's only half a witch… well, her mother was a Scottish witch and her dad was an English muggle. She became an Auror when she was twenty and fought against Voldemort…"  
  
She swallowed again, yet continued.  
  
"She didn't have any sisters or brothers. Her only living relative is my former neighbor… one of her older cousins. Kirsty Trefusis. Now my dad…His name was Alfred Ilias McGonagall. He was a full wizard with Scottish blood. He was an Auror as well… that is where he met my mother, you know. They weren't in school together, since he attended Hogwarts and she did not… or, yes, she did… Auntie Minerva told me… Oh!"  
  
She hid her face in her hands, and Hermione comfortingly patted her shoulder.  
  
"Don't bother. We will find out the truth. Now, is that all?"  
  
Noctua looked up again.  
  
"Well… yes, I think so. Except… my father had a sister, but that you know of course."  
  
Hermione unknowingly raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Do I?"  
  
A smile appeared on Noctua's lips as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, you do! My father's sister is Auntie Minerva, of course! She's five years my dad's senior, I believe…"  
  
"Oh yes…" Hermione grinned sheepishly, yet then, she practically nodded.  
  
"Okay. So that are our facts. Now, let's examine this riddle. The first line…"  
  
The two girls stared at the parchment again.  
  
"Your first name tells it all…" Noctua read out loud.   
  
Hermione nodded again, determinedly, this time.  
  
"Okay. This has to tell us something, doesn't it? "Your" first name… Whose first name? Well, since it says "your", I think we must find out the meaning of your name. Do you know it?"  
  
Noctua bit her lips nervously and shook her head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay then. It is Latin, I believe, so all we have to do is look it up in…"  
  
She stood up and walked towards one of the large bookcases. Almost immediately, she grabbed a small book with a leather cover.   
  
"this Latin dictionary!" Hermione then grinned triumphantly.  
  
Noctua smiled in surprise.  
  
"My god, Hermione, how many hours have you already spent in this library?"  
  
"Lots." Hermione answered dryly as she sat down again.  
  
"Now, Noctua, let's see… Yes! Yes, here it is! "Noctua"…" she read out loud.  
  
"It means "Night owl"…"  
  
Noctua stared unknowingly at her friend.  
  
"And what can that mean? "Your parents always bond, in animal and symbol, and the first is the second." I don't get it!"  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Neither do I… unless… but that is impossible. No. I do not get it, but don't you worry…"  
  
She stood up.  
  
"We will solve this, Noctua! But now, we have to go. We don't want to miss your Auntie's class…"  
  
~*~  
  
Author Note:  
  
Well? Well, well, well? Yes, my dear readers, try to solve it yourselves! A challenge wont kill you… mu ha ha ha… And it really isn't that difficult… Or yes, it is… *grin*. 


	16. My God

But in the afternoon, Hermione felt somehow magically attracted again to the library. Well, okay, actually she had always been attracted to the library, but this was different.  
  
She knew, she just knew that the answer to all her and Noctua's questions could be found there. Somewhere, somewhere between all those old and slightly well-thumbed books stood the book, the one book that would give her an answer. But how could she- even she, who probably knew the library better than Madam Pince herself!- ever find that one?  
  
She didn't have a clue.  
  
Again and again she repeated the little riddle, softly muttering in as she vaguely stared at the shelves before her.  
  
But she couldn't solve it and it irritated her. She was Hermione Granger, star pupil, first class know-it-all, but she couldn't solve such a small, easy riddle.  
  
For it was easy. She was sure of that.   
  
"Your first name tells it all…"  
  
That she had solved. Noctua, night owl.   
  
"You parents always bond."  
  
But by what? What bound Noctua's parents? Noctua did, of course, but what else?  
  
"In animal and symbol."  
  
An owl was an animal. So that solved the first part. In owl and… symbol? What symbol was Professor McGonagall talking about here? What kind of bloody symbol…  
  
"The first is the second."  
  
So was the animal the symbol and the symbol the animal, then? But that didn't make sense, of course… animal and symbol, symbol and animal, what was the difference?  
  
She sighed as she closed the book that laid before her. This would not solve the mystery.  
  
But perhaps- perhaps she had to go to the "origin" of the whole riddle? Perhaps she could pay Professor McGonagall a visit?  
  
Yes. Why not?  
  
And she had the perfect excuse.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Miss Granger." Minerva spoke in her usual, brisk way.  
  
"You really intend to keep on using this Time Turner?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yes. I can never…"  
  
"Yes," Minerva interrupted her. "Yes, I know, you can never follow all those classes without it. But, Miss Granger, be warned, only one student before you has ever tried to do the 6th year that way. And even she has given it up in the end…"  
  
She smiled faintly, and Hermione asked.  
  
"Who was "she", Professor?"  
  
Minerva smiled again.  
  
"It was me, Hermione. I-"  
  
But here, she was interrupted by a soft knock on her door, as a very small 1st year looked inside, obviously death frightened.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kettleburn?" Minerva asked.  
  
"P-professor," the child muttered. "Someone has… a dung bomb, and it…"  
  
Minerva sighed and stood up.  
  
"Good, good, I am coming." she spoke quiet impatiently, and then, looking at Hermione  
  
"Miss Granger-"  
  
"It is alright, I'll wait." answered Hermione with a grin.  
  
So Ron and Harry had done as she had asked them.  
  
But she knew she only had five minutes to look around. She didn't know what she was looking for, but she did know that if the mystery could be solved, then the answer was here.  
  
In Minerva McGonagall's rooms.  
  
She looked around quite helplessly. But what now?  
  
And suddenly, as if by magic, a small photo, lying upside down on a small table in the corner of the room, caught her gaze.  
  
She turned it and looked.  
  
On the picture were two people, an auburn-bearded man and a young woman with blushes on her cheeks and dark, wavy hair. Obviously Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. They were smiling.  
  
But the writing on the backside of the picture was more interesting than the picture itself.  
  
"From your Transfigurations teacher, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
To-"  
  
And Hermione gazed. Her eyes were full of surprise, and as she heard footsteps, she almost automatically sat down again.  
  
Minerva entered again.  
  
"So, Miss Granger-"  
  
"I will think about it, Professor. But I have to go now- I just remember I… Goodbye."  
  
Minerva nodded, yet looked quite surprised as Hermione almost ran through the door.  
  
But the girl didn't bother.  
  
My god, if this was true… Then everything was solved. Well, not everything, but almost everything. It was so simple, yet so complicated… How could this be true?  
  
Could it be true?  
  
But it had to.  
  
The first was indeed the second.  
  
~*~  
  
Author Note:  
  
Come on, my dear readers! Guess! Solve the mystery before our dear Hermione does!   
  
I challenge you… mu ha ha ha ha ^-^! 


	17. Muggle Mythology and Great Wizards?

Hermione ran through the corridors, heading for- surprise, surprise…- the library. As she entered, she slowed down as Madam Pince pointedly coughed.  
  
"Calm down, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione nodded, yet she didn't really calm down. She hurried towards one particularly decayed-looking bookcase and eagerly read the titles of the books in it.  
  
"Muggle Art, Muggle Clothing Through The Ages, Muggle… yes! Muggle Mythology!"  
  
She took the large, dust-covered book and opened it. A moment later, she'd found the page she had been looking for.  
  
"Okay, this is correct. But- and more important, does the other thing… wait, I think it has to be over here…"  
  
She opened another book, "Great Wizards Of Our Century", and quickly leafed through it.  
  
"Bloody hell!" she then exclaimed, totally ignoring another warning cough of Madam Pince. "I was right!"  
  
Slightly shocked, she sat down and leant her chin on her hand.  
  
"Bloody, bloody, bloody hell- and why am I using Ron's set phrase? But it's so… "Your first name tells it all. " And it bloody does! The riddle is so easy once you get it. Except that last phrase, perhaps…"  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione didn't have to look up, she knew the voice and sighed. Noctua. But she couldn't tell the girl. Only one person could do that.  
  
One person- or two.   
  
"Hermione?"  
  
And Hermione now did look up, straight into the green eyes of her friend, and she nodded.  
  
"Yes, Noctua, I know it. I have solved the riddle. The first is the second. I don't know how or why, but somehow the first is the second."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
Noctua's eyes begged. The clear emeralds were covered in tears. She would know now, not guess, but know…  
  
"I can't."  
  
"What???" Noctua fiercely objected.  
  
Hermione raised one hand and slightly smiled.  
  
"No, hush, Noctua. We'll go to your Auntie now. She has to tell you. If she doesn't, I will- but I have a feeling she won't object now."  
  
Noctua stood up, now very much looking like her ever-practical Auntie.  
  
"Now then, Hermione, what are we waiting for?" 


	18. Acknowledgement

So three minutes later, two girls stood before the door of the Deputy Headmistress's office. They looked at each other, then the one with long, dark hair nodded and determinedly knocked on the door.  
  
Almost immediately, it opened and the girls strode inside.  
  
"Hello, Auntie." Noctua began matter-of-factly. And as she noticed the other, white-bearded person standing beside her aunt, she added, quite taken aback  
  
"Hello, Unc- Professor Dumbledore…"  
  
Albus nodded with a smile. He and Minerva did not look the least surprised.  
  
Noctua did. She had not foreseen Albus' presence, and she suddenly wasn't sure anymore whether this really was the right time for the talk she wanted to have with her aunt.  
  
Yet Hermione nodded and said in her clear voice  
  
"Hello Professor McGonagall, hello Professor Dumbledore."  
  
And to the question in Noctua's eyes, she wordlessly responded  
  
"It's all right. He knows."  
  
For a moment, Noctua had a feeling of… why was she left out? Everybody appeared to know the "thing" about her parents, yet she, their only daughter, didn't.  
  
But she would find out soon enough now… wouldn't she?  
  
She coughed softly and with clear expectation glanced at the other girl. Hermione understood her and matter-of-factly spoke  
  
"Professor McGonagall, I know about- it."  
  
Yet Minerva did still not show any sign of surprise. She just, curtly, raised her eyebrows and nodded.  
  
"Sit down then, Miss Granger. And you- sit down as well, Noctua."  
  
The girl obeyed, and Minerva continued, crossing her arms.   
  
"Now tell me- how did you find out?"  
  
Noctua nodded. Yes. That she wanted to know as well.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"That is quite a long story. But I guess that that picture over there…" She pointed. "… got me quite on the right track."  
  
Albus, who stood beside Minerva's desk, leant forwards and took the photo. The girl saw him chuckle lightly.  
  
"Especially the words on the back…" Hermione explained.  
  
The Headmaster turned the picture around, then nodded and smiled, as he showed Minerva what Hermione was talking about.  
  
"Ah- yes, I understand. So that was why you wanted to see me so urgently… yes… yes…" Minerva muttered. Then, she looked up at Hermione again.  
  
"And then? What did you do then?"  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"Then, since I knew what I was looking for, it was quite easy. The library… "animal and symbol"… Noctua's parents bond in her first name… it all made sense… I have one question, though. Why?"  
  
Minerva sighed and looked into the piercing, brown eyes of her pupil.  
  
"Because," she then simply said. "of Voldemort. Danger. Risks. The life of a child could not be…"  
  
She didn't finish her sentence. Hermione lowered her eyes.  
  
"I see. Yet you now have decided to tell her… haven't you…"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Yet, the riddle wasn't easy…"   
  
Minerva nodded and smiled at the girl who was, and had always been, her favorite student.  
  
"I know… but I knew as well that you were the only one who could possibly solve it. And you have."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yes. But I have not told Noctua a word of it. I believe that's up to you- and to Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Minerva sighed and closed her eyes for a second, then she looked at her "niece".  
  
"So, Noctua, do you want to know?"  
  
The girl nodded and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Auntie. Yes, of course. No matter what it is. Truth is more important than my feelings."  
  
Albus Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Wise words, my dear. Wise words…"  
  
Minerva smiled as well- yet it was a strange, somewhat sad smile. Melancholic.  
  
Perhaps that was the word.  
  
"Listen, Noctua," she then began, her voice softer than usual.  
  
"Read this."  
  
She handed the old picture to the girl, who's hand shivered. This was the moment of the truth. Now, she'd know.  
  
And then, Noctua found her courage and read the words, so neatly, carefully written in night blue ink.  
  
"From your Transfigurations teacher, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
To-"   
  
What? What? What was this? Was this- but could that be true? Noctua blinked.  
  
"From your Transfigurations teacher, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
To… to Katherine Minerva McGonagall."  
  
The blood rushed to Noctua's cheeks. She vaguely noticed a cool hand on her arms. Hermione's.  
  
She vaguely noticed an explaining voice. Minerva's.  
  
"Yes," the woman almost stammered.  
  
"yes, I was a Katherine as well. I hated the name, though… everybody has always called me Minerva… I had it officially changed when I was eighteen. Yet, the Sorting Hat… The first is the second, Noctua, do you understand it now?"  
  
And the girl did understand… at least, she tried to understand it. As she slowly, slowly looked up, hesitatingly seeking for acknowledgement, she stammered  
  
"Mother… mother?"  
  
Minerva almost invisibly nodded.  
  
"But who is then my father… or…"  
  
Almost immediately, her glare slipped towards Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Who nodded.  
  
"Yes. Your name- it means "night owl". The owl was the symbol of the goddess Minerva. And my Animagus form." the man explained softly. "My daughter."  
  
Noctua stared at her hands.  
  
She was not an orphan. She had a mother and father.  
  
And that mother and father were the two people she loved the most in the world.  
  
"Can you ever forgive us…?" her Auntie- no, her mother- then stammered. She was crying, Noctua noticed, though she stood up and tried to hide it.  
  
Noctua stood up as well. It was as if in a dream- she didn't realize what she was doing, she just had to do this. A strange, almost serene smile stood upon her face as she slowly crossed the room.  
  
And fell into her mother's arms. 


	19. Three Very Happy People

And Minerva stood there- perplexed- with a crying girl in her arms.   
  
A crying girl who was her daughter.   
  
With a somewhat uncomfortable gesture, she stroked Noctua's long, ebony hairs. It almost feels like holding myself, she mused. The girl resembled her so much… Except those eyes.   
  
She looked at Albus with a faint smile. He smiled as well and nodded.  
  
Albus. Dear, dear Albus.  
  
With a sudden, tender gesture, she wiped her daughter's tears away.  
  
"Come on, my dear. Come on, have a seat now."  
  
With a firm, yet slightly shaking hand, she guided the girl back to her chair. It wasn't as if she didn't want to hold her daughter… in fact, it was everything she wanted, but the girl needed some explanations as well.  
  
As Noctua sat down, she thankfully accepted the handkerchief of her Auntie- no, of her mother. Auntie Minerva was her mother. Uncle Albus was her father…   
  
As she calmed down a bit, she felt her cheeks flush. Why had she suddenly gone- this hysterical? She had been prepared, hadn't she, for some shocking news about her parents? Hadn't she? No, she hadn't, she had to admit. Not for this. She hadn't been prepared for the fact that her "parents' weren't her parents at all… Of course not…  
  
As Minerva noticed the slight redness of Noctua's cheeks, she smiled.  
  
"Don't be ashamed. Of course it was quite a surprise. But there are things… we need to explain, I think…"  
  
She hesitated, but the soft, sudden feeling of Albus' hand in hers made her go on.  
  
"I am sorry." she stammered, as she felt her knees go weak. She had always been strong… She had never bent, never surrendered.   
  
But now…  
  
As she, guided by her husband, sat down, Hermione Granger stood up and coughed.  
  
"I think…" the girl muttered uncomfortably. "I think I'd better go."  
  
But Albus Dumbledore smiled and laid his hand on his student's shoulder.  
  
"Don't, Hermione. You have solved this. You have a right to stay."  
  
But Hermione faintly smiled and shook her head.  
  
"No, I really have to go. My Arithmancy homework won't make itself… Goodbye, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Noctua."  
  
Minerva nodded.  
  
"Goodbye, Miss Granger. And- Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you…" the Transfigurations Professor muttered softly.  
  
As Hermione had left the room, Minerva looked at her hands and sighed. A sudden uncomfortable feeling made her close her eyes. And now? What now? How to explain you daughter why you had her adopted? She bit her lips. She felt so weak, and it irritated her. She had never been weak, had she…?  
  
Albus sighed as well. He saw the expectation in his daughter's eyes- his blue eyes, and knew that she wanted to know why. She needed to know why.   
  
He understood it- but he wished he didn't. It was a choice, a choice of so long ago…  
  
Yet he knew he had to explain it. He, not Minerva. Minerva had been strong, had stood beside him, had oppressed every sad feeling she'd ever had. Now it was his turn.  
  
"Noctua," he began, as he sat down as well. The girl looked up- her blue eyes now red and slightly puffy.   
  
"Father?" she then, softly yet clearly spoke, her head held high again.  
  
She does so resemble her mother, Albus vaguely thought, yet then continued.  
  
"We owe you an explanation. We really do, I know that."   
  
He sighed again. "It's just that I don't know how to start."   
  
And then Minerva was there, again. Minerva was a gem, Albus recalled once more as he softly squeezed her hand under the table.  
  
"Me neither, Noctua- just ask us whatever you want to know. Perhaps it will make things easier for all three of us." Minerva proposed, sitting up straight again. She knew, though, that tears stood in her eyes.   
  
Noctua nodded.  
  
And Albus and Minerva both knew what her first question would be.  
  
"Why was I adopted?"  
  
Minerva bit her upper lip, yet she nodded. Well, the question had been asked. They just had to answer it now. No matter what.  
  
"When you were born," she began, oppressing every slight trembling of her voice. "Voldemort was still at the top of his power. You have never been through such a period - but it was horrible. There were just- attacks everywhere, and no-one knew what to do, and when you saw someone, you never knew whether it perhaps had been the last time you'd seen him… Everybody could die. You grandparents- my mother and father- were murdered then."  
  
She softly swallowed, and Albus continued, once more stroking her hand.  
  
"And I- we, in fact- were the Dark Lord's most feared enemies. We were both constantly attacked- I still thank God everyday for saving us both. Voldemort did not know we were married, of course- only a few very trusted friends knew that secret…"  
  
"And then I got pregnant," Minerva spoke again. "We were happy, Noctua, please believe this, we wanted you, our child. But it was not easy to hide my pregnancy- especially not in front of the students. But thanks to wide robes and some optical illusion-magic, we managed to keep the secret. You helped us as well, by the way."  
  
Minerva softly chuckled at Noctua's surprised expression.  
  
"You were born when I was only seven months pregnant." she then explained.   
  
"Early, but not to early to be really risky. I was so happy- we were so happy. You, our little baby, our daughter. We loved you, Noctua. We adored you from the very first moment you opened those little, blue eyes of yours."   
  
She felt the tears in her eyes, yet smiled as her husband added  
  
"We really did. But it was all too difficult. Voldermort was non-stop chasing us. If he knew we had a child…"   
  
He shivered.  
  
"We could not risk it, Noctua." Minerva then, sadly, spoke.   
  
"We've risked it for three months, but we realized it was impossible. Every night I slept with you in my arms, with Albus' arms around me, and we still were frightened to death. It couldn't be, Noctua. And then, we asked my brother and his wife, who could never have children of their own, to adopt you. They were absolute dears- but you know that- and accepted. And that's it. That are the facts. I am sorry, Noctua, and yet, I am not. If you'd stayed with us, you'd probably have died… Yet, I am sorry, Noctua." she repeated. The honesty in her eyes was unmistakable.  
  
"We are sorry." Albus Dumbledore corrected.  
  
As they both stared at their daughter, wondering whether she'd ever forgive them, a strange silence fell.   
  
Thoughts whirled through Noctua's mind. She was perhaps confused, but of one thing she was sure- these two people who appeared to be her parents loved her.  
  
And she loved them.  
  
So she stood up, smiling faintly at the two people before her.   
  
Then, with a sudden, loving gesture, she embraced them both.   
  
"Mother… father…"  
  
Minerva had never felt happier in her entire life. Nor had Noctua. Nor had Albus.  
  
They had been separated, yes, but now they were together, and they would stay that way.  
  
Oh yes, they would stay that way.  
  
And as Noctua released her parents again, she semi-sternly shook her head, yet smiled.  
  
"And now you are both going to listen to me. I forgive you- of course I forgive you, there is hardly any guilt! You are both dears and what you've done was the right thing. I have had a very happy childhood. But- and now listen very carefully- I am not a kid anymore. You will *now* start preparing your marriage, your great, official marriage, and you will *now* write to the Minister of Magic about my adoption as your child. We will have to face Voldemort- yes, but at least, we'll face him as a family.  
  
And the next moment, she was in her parents' arms again.  
  
Three very happy people.  
  
*The End*  
  
Author Note:  
  
This is the end, but I think I'll write a sequel… you know, about their marriage and things.  
  
Thanks to all my darling reviewers!!! 


End file.
